


Spells of Heat

by remanth



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, First Time, Mind Control, Underage - Freeform, non-con, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah manages to make it to the Goblin King's castle. Once there, though, his spells make her forget exactly why she wanted to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spells of Heat

She couldn’t believe she was finally here. After all the trials she’d faced and all the strange people she’d met, Sarah had finally made it to the Goblin King’s castle. Her friends were busy keeping the soldiers at bay so Sarah walked into the castle by herself. Once inside, she felt a kind of flushed heat come over her. It didn’t seem to be affecting anything else, so Sarah shrugged it off as she made her way towards where she thought the throne room might be.

Jareth sat on his throne, legs thrown over one arm as he watched Sarah walked carefully through the halls of his castle. Her image was in a floating mirror and Jareth found himself admiring her before he was even aware of what he was doing. She was beautiful and very, very different from the women in his kingdom.

Hearing footsteps outside his throne room, Jareth resituated himself on his throne. He let one leg drop off the arm and hit the floor, displaying himself to fullest advantage for Sarah. If his spells held, she would see him and only be able to think of him. She would want him with a desperation that was blinding. He might even let her catch him, let her divert his time for a little bit.

Sarah saw lights in the next room and slipped inside. She looked around and saw the Goblin King lounging in his throne. Breath catching, Sarah could only stare as the heat in her chest exploded throughout her whole body. She wanted him. Sarah didn’t question why or how, couldn’t at this point. She just drifted closer to the King, eyes locked on him.

“Hello, Sarah,” Jareth greeted her, his voice pitched low and deep. “Welcome to my castle.”

“Hello,” Sarah replied after a few false starts. “How do you know my name?”

“I know a lot about you, Sarah,” Jareth replied, smiling wickedly at her. “I know, for example, that you enjoy reading and that you’ve been able to think of nothing but me since you entered my throne room.”

Sarah nodded, confirming his words. She stepped closer, licking over her lips as her eyes travelled down his body. When her gaze reached the growing bulge in Jareth’s pants, Sarah actually let out a little moan. He shifted in the throne, a small grin on his face when Sarah’s eyes tracked his every movement.

“See something you like?” Jareth asked lazily, holding out one hand towards Sarah.

“Yes,” Sarah breathed. She walked the last few steps to Jareth, nestling her hand into his. At the contact, she felt the heat enveloping her grow even stronger. She felt like she was on fire now and the king was the only thing that could quench it. Sarah sank to her knees, eyes locked on Jareth’s again. At this point, all thoughts of why she was really here were gone. Sarah just wanted both of them naked and melded against each other. She wasn’t quite sure how to get there, though, and she hesitated, a little frisson of fear running up her spine.

“What is it, Sarah?” Jareth whispered, stroking a thumb over her hand. When she merely looked at him, he narrowed his eyes and studied her. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were so dilated, the color was almost gone. Sarah panted slightly but looked a bit clueless. Ah, there it was.

“I... I... don’t,” Sarah stammered, licking over her lips again. Her gaze skipped down his chest and settled on Jareth’s groin before flicking back up to his eyes. She squeezed her hand, trying to show him some of the urgency she felt.

“It’s all right,” Jareth told her, leaning forward to press his lips lightly to hers. “Just feel, Sarah.” He kissed her a little harder then, teasing at her lips with his tongue. Sarah moaned, her eyes closing. This felt _right_ and she surrendered herself to the sensations. Daring, Sarah trailed her free hand over Jareth’s knee and up his thigh, inching closer and closer to the erection she knew was hidden under his pants.

Jareth sucked in a surprised breath when Sarah’s palm grazed his erection, his hips pumping up to meet her hand. He’d been so absorbed in kissing and teasing her that he had missed the trail her hand had made. Though, he wasn’t complaining, not in the slightest. He spread his legs a little more, letting Sarah settle more comfortably between them.

Sarah continued to caress the hard bulge and kiss Jareth. She was breathing harder, her breath hitching in her throat. Finally, finally, Jareth gently licked her lips open and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned once again, the sound drawn unwillingly from her throat. Sarah kissed back fervently, rolling her tongue against Jareth’s with passion and eagerness. They mapped out each other’s mouths. As Sarah fell further and further under Jareth’s spell, she stroked harder against his erection.

An idea crossed Sarah’s mind and she broke their kiss to smile up at him. Then she pulled her hand out of his and burrowed through his clothing to touch his skin. She wrapped her fingers around his erection, the heat and weight of him heavy in her hand. Sarah stroked a few times, watching as Jareth closed his eyes and pumped his hips up again. Feeling a sense of power of the king, Sarah grinned and pulled his pants down. Jareth’s erection sprang free, hard and red.

Without warning, Sarah leaned forward and licked delicately at the tip. When she wasn’t stopped, Sarah trailed her tongue down his shaft, alternating licks and kisses. She took Jareth’s hiss as a good sign to continue. Moving back up, Sarah took the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around. A salty, bitter taste flooded her mouth as a few drops of pre-come leaked out. It was strange but intriguing and Sarah continued to lick at his head.

“My, Sarah,” Jareth murmured huskily, smiling down at her head. “You are so very sweet. Will you take more of me into your mouth?”

Sarah hummed in agreement, the vibration causing Jareth to groan and pump his hips up. He sank further into her mouth, her tongue swiping over the bottom of his shaft. Sarah took as much as she could, wrapping her fingers around the base of his erection. She bobbed up and down slowly, bringing her fingers up to meet her lips on every downstroke.

Jareth let her continue for a few minutes, his hips pumping lazily up to meet her mouth. Finally, before he could orgasm, Jareth gently pulled Sarah back and kissed her. She looked at him with confused eyes, her mouth red and swollen.

“What... is it?” Sarah asked, turning to head to press a kiss to his wrist.

“I don’t want this to be over too quickly,” Jareth replied, watching as she trailed kisses over his wrist and into his palm. Jareth slid down from his throne, pressing Sarah into the ground in front. With a small moment of concentration, he created a soft blanket beneath them. Now, he took control. He undressed Sarah slowly, trailing his fingers over his skin as he kissed her.

Sarah gasped at the change in the king but it was a wonderful change. She kept touching him as he undressed her, light touches on his cheeks, arms, and shoulders. Once she was naked, Jareth hovered over her and just looked. Sarah was beautiful and suddenly, he was glad she had indeed found her way to his castle. It was the only way she would have become entangled in his spells. He let her slide his shirt over his head then lowered himself over her. They gasped together as her breasts rubbed against his chest, the sensitive nipples tingling at the contact.

“Please,” Sarah begged, wrapping her arms around Jareth’s waist. He didn’t wait any longer, just nudged her legs apart and lined himself up with her entrance. With a slow, even thrust, Jareth slid inside her wet heat. At a sharp yelp from Sarah, he paused for a moment and let her get used to him.

Jareth layered kisses on her neck while Sarah breathed and relaxed underneath him. When her hips made a small movement, Jareth pulled out and slid back in. Sarah moaned underneath him, her hands skittering over his back. She didn’t ask him to stop, so Jareth continued to pump into and out of her. Sarah pulled his head down to kiss him, their tongues tangling together sloppily.

They built up a rhythm, Sarah’s legs wrapping around his hips to take him in even deeper. Jareth kissed her deeply as he thrust in the same rhythm with his hips. Letting his hands roam her skin, Jareth drove both of them closer and closer to orgasm. Sarah could feel her muscles tightening as the heat pooled in her belly. With a strangled scream that was swallowed by Jareth, she orgasmed. She clenched around him, her muscles stroking Jareth as he thrust inside her. It only took a few more thrusts before Jareth was coming.

He broke their kiss to bellow her name, head thrown back. Sarah stared at him in wonder, her fingers tracing over the muscles in his neck. After they had both ridden their orgasms out to the end, Jareth sank down next to Sarah on the blanket. He pulled her into his arms, stroking over the skin of her belly. Checking quickly, Jareth saw that the spells he had in place were still tangled around her. With any luck, Sarah would never remember the real reason she had come here. She would stay and spend her time in his arms, exploring every bit of knowledge Jareth had of giving and receiving pleasure.


End file.
